Titanic: The ship of dreams
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Alfred, un joven americano pobre, y Kiku, un japonés de familia rica, se conocen en el Titanic, el barco donde los sueños se hacen realidad. Basado en la película / Ameripan, Gerita, un poco de Asakiku.
1. Never an absolution

¡Konnichiwa! He vuelto de vacaciones ya T^T me deprimo, alli tenia una piscina para mi solita, i aqi no xd pero bueno! al menos vuelvo a tener un internet q no me falla, y puedo subir :D vengo con una fic nueva, sii, Titanic! no os preocupeis, no la voy a dejar como las otras, pq ya la tengo acabada(: Bueno, me voy rapidamente, espero q os guste, mañana mismo subo el proximo capitulo :D

_**Warnings: Copia de Titanic (?), Yaoi, Ameripan, ¿Muerte?**_

_**Disclaimer: Titanic no es mío, tampoco lo és Hetalia^^**_

_**Aclaración: Es una copia basicamente identica a la peli, solo que pasada a letras, asi que a quien no le este bien eso, no hace falta que lo lea o lo comente, pq me puedo imaginar q pensara alguien. Nada es mío, o sea, q yo me he limitado a mirar la pelicula y copia, pero quizas termine bien? no se nose, ya veireis^^**_

**Canciones para este capitulo:** Never an absolution, Distant memories, Southampton y Leaving Port

_**Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

**Never an absolution **

-¡Me apuesto tres billetes del Titanic!- gritó un hombre, que estaba jugando al poker con un americano y dos italianos. Su dos amigos le miraron asustado y preocupado, pero decidieron confiar en él. -¡Oh venga! ¿te atrevés a igualar?- el americano miró a sus dos amigos italianos y suspiró.

-Apuesto, dos mil libras.- murmuró el americano. El menor de los italianos, se acercó a su oído.

-¡No tenemos ese dinero!

-Lo se, no te preocupes.- continuaron la partida. -¿Feliciano?- dicho italiano mostró sus cartas.

-Nada.- refunfuño.

-¿Lovino?- este negó y mostró que no tenia nada. Dos de los otros mostraron que no tenían nada, pero el otro tenía pareja. El americano suspiró y miro a los italianos quien le miraban preocupado.

-Lo siento...- susurró.

-¡¿Que?- gritaron los dos.- ¡Idiota, confiábamos en ti y has apostado lo que no teníamos, ahora lo hemos perdido todo y con que viviremos!- gritó el mayor, Lovino.

-¡Eh, eh! Lo siento, porqué no volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos en un tiempo. ¡Porqué nos vamos América!- hubo un momento de silencio, pero enseguida los tres se pusieron a gritar como locos abrazándose mientras que los tres que perdieron bajaban las cabezas y murmuraban insultos.

-¿América?- dijo el camarero del bar.- El Titanic se marcha en cinco minutos.- dijo riendo. Los tres se miraron sorprendidos y enseguida se pusieron a recoger sus cosas y el dinero que habían ganado. Salieron de aquel bar de Southampton corriendo hacía donde el Titanic estaba a punto de salir.

* * *

Un mozo se fue corriendo a abrir la puerta de un coche que acababa de llegar delante del barco de los sueños. De él bajo un hombre chino, que llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una cola y seguido de él, un chico mas joven de origen japonés, con los cabellos negros como la noche y unos ojos castaños profundos.

-¿Ves, Kiku? El barco de los sueños, maravilloso, imposible de hundir.

-¿De verdad no se hundirá?- preguntó incrédulo el japonés. El chino se limitó a reír, mientras que un hombre que se les acercaba por detrás contesto a la pregunta del joven.

-No, imposible, ni dios mismo sería capaz de hundirlo.- un noble inglés, llamado Arthur que acompañaba a los orientales, grandes amigos y de la nobleza, gente de primera clase.

-Ya veo.- dijo Kiku sin ningún tipo de ilusión. A él no le hacía ninguna gracia que lo hubieran sacado de Asia y encima ahora le llevasen a América después de haber pasado dos años en Inglaterra. Y esa razón es porqué ahí tenía que casarse con una chica, una chica que aún no conocía pero que por supuesto, traería mucha suerte a su familia. El inglés le mostró el brazo.

-¿Le acompaño?- le preguntó. Si no fuera porqué tenía modales y que Arthur le caía bien, seguramente Kiku le hubiera dado una negativa pero le tomo del brazo con una sonrisa. - Les puedo asegurar que este es el barco mas lujoso que se haya construido. Sus aposentos son los mejores por supuesto, me he encargado de que os lo lleven todo ahí.

* * *

-¡Corre Feli! ¡Que no llegamos!- gritaba Alfred, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras admiraba aquella obra de arte que se encontraba delante de él, aún así seguía corriendo como si la vida le fuese en ello.

-¡Ya voy!- el italiano mayor iba mas por delante que su hermano, aunque procuraba que este no se perdiese. Llegaron justo a tiempo para que no hubieran quitado las pasarelas y consiguieron llegar a la puerta.

-¡Eh, eh tenemos billetes!- se los pasaron al revisor y este les observó.

-¿Os habéis revisado?- se miraron entre los tres y Alfred sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto, además no tenemos piojos, somos americanos, los tres!- el revisor alzó una ceja pero les dejo pasar. Dando un salto entraron en el barco. Los pasillos de tercera clase estaban abarrotados de gente, cada uno buscando su camarote. Como pudieron, los amigos se abrieron paso entre el gentío y lograron encontrar su camarote. Cuando abrieron la puerta observaron dos literas, una ya estaba ocupada por un chico de pelo ondulado rubio y un rizo que parecía tan indomable como el que poseían los dos italianos. Este se giro, llevaba gafas y tenía cara de ser muy joven. Sonrió cordialmente a sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto y se levantó para saludarles.

-Hola, me llamo Matthew, encantado de conocerles.- se dieron la mano y cada cual se presentó. Cuando hubieron dejado los trastos en la respectiva cama salieron a cubierta donde todo el mundo se despedía con la mano de los que se quedaban a puerto. Alfred se subió a una de las barandillas y empezó a saludar.

-¿Conoces a alguien vee~?- le preguntó Feliciano mientras veía que su hermano imitaba al americano y saludaba a la gente.

-Este no es el punto Feli, tu simplemente saluda.- y eso hizo, empezó a saludar a la gente la cual se despedía de sus familiares o amigos. Alfred salto de la barandilla y suspiro.

-Si, sin duda es el barco de los sueños.

* * *

-Vamos Kiku, llegaremos tarde a cenar.- decía el Yao dándole prisa a su hermano pequeño.

-Ya va, ya va, también nos pueden esperar ¿no?

-Es de mala educación y tu lo sabes.- le espetó el chino. El japonés solo suspiro y se miro por última vez en el espejo, desagradando como le quedaban las ropas occidentales, antes de salir por la puerta con su hermano siguiéndole.

Llegaron al comedor de primera clase donde todos los "amigos" les esperaban.

-Senyores,- comenzó el inglés.- veo que ya estamos todos, así que podemos empezar.- se sentaron todos en una mesa.

-Entonces, por lo que me han dicho, usted fue quien tuvo la idea del Titanic ¿Senyor Kirkland?- preguntó una Francés.

-Así es Senyor Bonnefoy, pero nunca hubiera sido posible si muchas otras personas no me hubieran ayudado, se económicamente o con sus manos.

-Vaya que modesto. - comentó Yao, mirando de reojo a Kiku para que dijera algo peor este estaba totalmente concentrado cortando lentamente su filete.

-No, el señor Beilschmidt también contribuyó mucho en crear este sueño que tuve.- dicho alemán sonrió con modestia.

-La verdad es que me apasionó la idea de crear un barco enorme y lujoso, y además que no se pudiera hundir, fue una fantástica idea contribuir en tal proyecto.- concretó Ludwig. A Kiku le parecían todos la mar de agradables, pero aún así, parecía gente bastante vacía, todos preocupados de sus millones, de sus casas, de sus contribuciones, y aunque parecía que se preocupaban por él y le eran muy amables seguramente no les importaba nada lo que él hiciese con su vida. Kiku suspiró deseando volver a Japón.

* * *

-¿No es genial? Me encanta como este aire marino me acaricia...- comentó el americano mientras paseaba por cubierta con Lovino.

-Tss, me recuerda a las playas de Italia.- entonces cuando el italiano miro a su lado vio que su amigo ya no estaba. Miro al frente y vio que este estaba corriendo hacía la proa del barco. Lovino lo siguió corriendo y gritando que fuese con cuidado. Alfred se fue hasta la punta del barco y se subió a la barandilla estirando los brazos.

-¡Ven aquí, es como si estuvieras volando!- Lovino le hizo caso y también se puso encima de la barandilla. Cerró los ojos y de verdad se sentía como si estuviera volando.

-¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO! ¡YUUUUJUUU!- grito el americano haciendo que todos los marineros que estuvieran cerca se girasen a ver que hacían aquellos dos. -¡Hey, mira mira! ¡Son delfines!- le dijo a su amigo italiano señalando a los mamíferos que nadaban al lado del barco.

-Ya puedo ver la estatua de la libertad...- murmuró el italiano.- Muy pequeña, claro.- los dos rieron disfrutando de aquel momento mientras el aire les soplaba los cabellos.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Quien pensó en el nombre del barco?- preguntó Elizaveta, una de las mujeres mas ricas de aquel barco junto con su esposo, Roderich. Kiku escuchaba aburrido las banales conversaciones que tenían el círculo de amigos ricos de su hermano mayor.

-Estoy seguro de que fue Arthur.- comentó Yao.- O quizás Ivan.- dijo el chino mirando al mencionado ruso quien le sonrió como si fuera con segundas.

-En realidad, si fue Iván. - aclaró el inglés. Todos se giraron hacía el ruso.

-Quería que el nombre representará la mida del barco, grande, que sea grande significa estabilidad. Este barco es enorme, y Titanic surgió de los titanes, aquellas criaturas mitológicas tan grandes.- dijo Iván.

-Vaya, que originalidad.- dijo Kiku con sarcasmo. Su hermano lo miro amenazante y sonrió a los demás.

-Lo siento, últimamente no se que le pasa.- en ese momento el japonés se levanto de la mesa. Todos le miraron sorprendidos por la repentina mala educación que estaba mostrando cuando siempre había sido un muchacho la mar de educado y respectuoso.

-¿Kiku?- le llamó Arthur.

-Si me disculpáis, voy a tomar el aire.- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue tan rápido como pudo hacía cubierta. Paso por el lado de los oficiales, los cuales le saludaban al pasar aunque él no les conocía de nada, les devolvía el saludo. Con un suspiró se apoyó en la barandilla observando el horizonte, el enorme océano que se extendía por delante y por detrás de ellos, aunque hacía relativamente poco que habían dejado las costas de Irlanda. Entonces sintió la mirada de alguien encima de él y miro hacía la cubierta de abajo, donde vio que un chico de ojos azules rubio le estaba observando. Repentinamente nervioso rehuyo su mirada pero enseguida se vio atraído hacía ella. Miro aquellos ojos azules que le estaban observando a través de las gafas, y el chico tenía una pequeña sonrisa que le daba un aire soñador. Todo esto termino cuando Arthur le vino a buscar pidiéndole que volviera dentro ya que ya habían llegado los postres. Kiku echo una última ojeada al chico rubio, este aún le estaba observando y no parecía tener la menor intención de apartar la vista.

-¿Alfred?- le llamó el italiano. Los dos estaban hablando con un chico de procedencia irlandesa llamado Patrick. El americano no respondía absorbido en su mundo, observando lo que para él era la personas mas hermosa que existía en la faz de la tierra. Aquellas fracciones tan suaves, sus ojos rasgados y profundos. Una boca pequeña y esa cejas que pretendían mostrar enfado. Todo de él era perfecto. Patrick miro hacía donde Alfred miraba y rió.

-¿Ese? Olvídalo, está fuera de tu alcance. Es como un ángel para ti, de primera clase. Además es un chico, por si no lo sabías, aunque no lo parezca.

-Lo se, se que es un chico.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Acaso eso importa? Es hermoso. _Beautiful._.. - murmuró. Lovino se estiró completamente en la tumbona sobre la que estaba sentado y suspiro.

-Se chico o chica, es de primera clase. No hay acceso posible hacía él.- dijo zanjando la conversación, aunque Alfred no estaba para nada convencido.

* * *

¿Reviews?(:

_**Sayonaraa**_


	2. Take her to see, Mr Murdoch

Konnichiwa! Como veo q al menos alguien ha dejado reviews, pues subo^^ (iba a subir igual xd) Bueno, espero q os guste este proximo capitulo!

_**Canciones para este capítulo: Take her to see, Mr. Murdoch **_

_**Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

Todo alrededor del mundo de Kiku parecía dar vueltas sobre el mismo eje siempre. Cenas con amigos, esos amigos falsos que declaraban que les importaba Kiku, cuando en verdad no era así, no les importaba si en aquel mismo momento muriese o viviese. Rodeado de gente que se agrupaba por intereses, y los verdaderos amigos los podías contar con los dedos de una mano. Pero para su pena, Kiku no tenía amigos, ni a nadie a quien importarle. Arthur parecía tomar interés en él, pero sabía que era su culpa que no fueran del todo próximos ya que no quería dejar entrar a nadie en su burbuja personal, necesitaba alguien que fuera capaz de abrirse paso él mismo, alguien lo suficientemente especial. Y por mala suerte, todavía no había encontrado aquella persona y como se iba a casar muy pronto, él estaba seguro de que ya no la encontraría.

Corría velozmente hacía la popa del barco, a través de cubierta, chocando con la gente que paseaba tranquilamente por ahí, sobresaltando a los marineros que trabajaban. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, decidido a acabar con su vida para no sufrir mas en aquel infierno de falsedades y apariencias. ¡Que envidia tenía de aquellos, que aunque fueran pobres, tenían amigos y gente a la que amar! ¿A quien podía amar él? ¿A su hermano? Si, a su hermano, él cual le estaba obligando a casarse con una chica que seguramente nunca podría llegar a querer. Un dolor horroroso le oprimía el pecho.

Llegó hasta las barandillas de proa, y observó la espuma que iba dejando el barco a su paso. Con un suspiro y tragándose algunas lágrimas empezó a subirse a la barandillas hasta quedar al otro lado, preguntándose si saltar o no saltar. Se agarraba fuertemente a la barandilla, temblando un poco porqué la verdad es que le daba miedo.

-No lo hagas.- dijo una voz detrás de él. Giro su cabeza para ver el mismo chico de ojos azules con gafas que le había estado observando en cubierta aquella misma tarde. Aguantó el aire y miro el agua.

-No te acerques.- le pidió con la voz rota por haber llorado. - Lo digo enserio,- continuó al ver que Alfred continuaba acercándose.- si te acercas mas me dejaré caer.

-No lo harás. Si quisieras hacerlo, ya lo hubieras hecho. Vamos, dame la mano.- le dijo tendiéndole una mano para que la tomará. El japonés negó con la cabeza.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, tu no me conoces, no sabes quien soy y lo que estoy pasando.

-Lo siento, pero no te puedo dejar aquí.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó incrédulo.

-Porqué ahora ya estoy involucrado. Si tu saltas, yo tendré que saltar detrás para ir a buscarte.- le dijo mientras se empezaba a quitar los zapatos y el abrigo.

-¿Que? ¡Te matarás!

-Soy un buen nadador.

-La caída sola te matará.- le dijo intentando convencerlo de que se fuera. ¿Quien era aquel hombre que se preocupaba por él?

-No digo que no vaya a doler, no. Pero a mi me preocupa más lo fría que estará el agua. - dijo el americano como si hablara del tiempo.

-¿Como de fría?- dijo Kiku como si empezará a pensárselo.

-Congelada. A lo mejor a uno o dos grados. - Kiku no respondió.- ¿Has estado en Wisconsin?- el japonés se quedo perplejo ante aquella pregunta que le parecía fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, allí hay uno de los peores inviernos. Una vez cuando era pequeño pescando en el hielo ¿Sabes como se pesca en el hielo verdad?

-¡Claro que lo se, no soy idiota!- se quejó Kiku, que se había ofendido ya que parecía que le estuviese criticando solo por ser de clase mas alta, por lo tanto mas bobo.

-Bueno, pues, estaba pescando, cuando me caí. El agua estaba congelada, era como si millones de cuchillos se me clavasen en el cuerpo. Realmente horroroso. No querrás saber lo que se siente, suerte que mi padre me pudo sacar. Pero bueno, si lo tengo que hacer, lo haré.

-Estás loco.- murmuró Kiku. Alfred se colocó detrás de él con una sonrisa.

-Es lo que dice todo el mundo, pero señorito, con todo el respeto, yo no soy el que está colgado de la parte traseras del barco.- le tendió una mano por delante de él y le sonrió amigablemente. - Vamos, se que no quieres hacer esto.

Kiku se lo pensó, pero al cabo de unos segundos, aún temblando le tomo la mano.

-Así, bien, gira despacio.- el japonés asintió e hizo lo que le dijo. Se agarró de los hombros de Alfred y medio sonrió. - Soy Alfred F Jones.- se presentó mientras agarraba mejor a Kiku para poder ayudarle a subir.

-Yo me llamo Kiku Honda.

-¡Vaya, veo que no eres americano!- los dos rieron un poco pero Kiku piso mal la barandilla y resbaló casi cayendo si no fuera porqué Alfred lo tenía agarrado y se quedo colgando se su brazo. Grito una vez y miro el agua, haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo.

-¡Ayúdame, ayúdame! ¡Por favor no me dejes ir!- grito nervioso y asustado.

-No te soltaré, tranquilo, intenta subir, agarrate a la barandilla.- lo hizo como Alferd dijo y con su ayuda lo consiguió subir. Kiku enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alfred y este le rodeo la cintura para poder subirle pero acabaron los dos al suelo, Alfred encima de Kiku. Se miraron a los ojos, quedando atrapados como aquella misma tarde pero los oficiales no tardaron en llegar gracias a los gritos que había lanzado Kiku.

Arthur, Yao y Francis no tardaron en llegar a la escena tampoco ya que se habían encargado de avisarles. Tenían envuelto a Kiku en una manta, mientras Yao le abrazaba.

-¡Como te atreves ni siquiera a tocarlo!- grito Arthur al americano quien intentaba aguantar la risa a la inquietante vista de las cejas del inglés. - ¡Rata de alcantarilla!

-¡Basta!- grito Kiku.- Fue un accidente. Yo... Yo intentaba ver las... Las... Como se dicen...

-¿Las hélices?- propuso Francis bastante divertido por toda aquella escena.

-¡Si! ¡Las hélices! Quería ver la hélices, me he resbalado y suerte que él estaba ahí.- mintió Kiku nerviosamente.

-¿Fue así?- le preguntaron a Alfred. Este asintió. - ¡Entonces este hombre es un héroe! ¿Merece una recompensa no?- dijo Francis.

-Si, dale veinte, eso servirá.- dijo Arthur mientras se intentaba llevar a Kiku.

-¿Este es mi precio? ¿Veinte?- Arthur suspiró ante la amenzante voz del japonés y se acercó otra vez al americano.

-Bien, entonces mañana si le place puede venir a cenar con nosotros a las ocho y media en el salón principal. Le esperamos.

-¡Cuente conmigo!- exclamó el americano con una sonrisa. Kiku sonrió mientras era llevado por Arthur quien tenía un brazo protector por encima de sus hombros. Alfred se quedo observando como se iba pero se fijo que el francés aún estaba ahí.

-Es curioso, como resbaló de pronto, y aún así usted tuvo el tiempo suficiente para sacarse los zapatos y el abrigo.- con una sonrisa que lejos de ser amenazadora era mas bien divertida se fue dejando el americano bastante confundido.

* * *

Arthur entró en el camarote de Kiku, con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que este estaba sentado en la cama con su pijama puesto.

-¿Kiku? ¿Estás bien?- el japonés asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Arthur no le desagradaba, seguramente era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar y se conocían des de que habían llegado a Inglaterra. - Bien, quería darte una cosa que siempre debió ser tuya. - se sentó a su lado y se uno de los bolsillos de su americana sacó un estuche que debía contener un anillo. Kiku contuvo el aire cuando Arthur abrió la caja y reveló un anillo que tenía una piedra azul, un diamante.

-Arthur...

-Antes de que supiera que te ibas a casar, yo quería proponerte matrimonio, no por intereses, si no porqué te amo, y aún estoy enamorado de ti.- aquella repentina confesión sorprendió mucho a Kiku, quien no se esperaba eso por parte de su amigo. - Y aunque se que te vas a casar, y no pretendo que le seas infiel a tu mujer, espero que aceptes el anillo como regalo, y lo lleves. - quito el anillo de su estuche y cogió una de las delicadas manos del japonés y le colocó el anillo en un dedo. - Te queda hermoso, justo como pensé. Bueno, espero que duermas bien, yo también me retiraré. Buenas noches, Kiku.- murmuró mientras besaba ligeramente los cabellos de este, aún sosteniéndole la mano. La dejo ir y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, dejando a Kiku perplejo.

* * *

-He estado en bastantes sitios. Me vine de América cuando era muy pequeño, con mi madre, pero falleció y des de entonces viví con dos hermanos italianos amigos míos y su madre, en Londres. Hace unos meses vinimos a Southampton.- dijo el joven americano, quien paseaba por cubierta con el japonés, el cual escuchaba atentamente la vida de su "salvador".

-Vaya, si que has viajado para ser alguien que no... Bueno...- musitó Kiku sin encontrar las palabras perfectas. Alfred se río.

-¡Puedes decirlo! Para una persona pobre, si, he viajado bastante. Pero, tu no me has invitado para que te cuente mi vida ¿verdad?- le preguntó parando de caminar un momento. Kiku bajó la cabeza.

-Señor Jones...

-Alfred.- le cortó de inmediato porqué no le gustaba que le llamasen por su apellido.

-Alfred... Quiero darte las gracias, no solo por salvarme si no por también tu discreción.

-Ningún problema.

-Mira, se lo que debes estar pensando. Pobre chico rico, él que sabe de la miseria...

-No.- dijo Alfred convencido. - Estaba pensando: ¿Que le ha podido pasar a ese chico para pensar que no tendría salida?- su rostro usualmente alegre denotaba mas seriedad que nunca. Kiku admiró eso y suspiró.

-Era... Es todo, todo mi mundo y la gente que hay en él. Intentando controlarme, diciéndome que hacer o que no hacer, y yo... Estoy harto, y no tengo suficiente fuerza para irme.- acabó enseñando el anillo que Arthur había puesto en su dedo. La piedra relucía triunfante bajo el sol.

-¡Vaya! Si hubieras llevado eso al saltar, ¡Hubieras ido directo al fondo!- Kiku dejo ir una risita ante su comentario y dejo que el americano tocará el anillo.

-Me lo dio Arthur, aquel hombre que te invitó a cenar, y me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí, pero ese no es el problema. El problema es que es un recordatorio constante de que cuando llegue a América, me tendré que casar con una chica a la que no he visto en mi vida, y todo por dinero. - su voz se había roto al medio de la frase, pero el japonés no había dejado salir ni una lágrima. - 500 invitaciones ya se han enviado, parece que toda Nueva York va asistir a mi boda. Me da la sensación de estar en una habitación llena de gente y estar gritando a todo pulmón y aún así nadie levanta la cabeza para pedirme que me pasa. - Kiku paró para coger aire.

-Y tu, ¿quieres a Arthur?- preguntó Alfred, en su rostro se denotaba a preocupación. Kiku levantó al cabeza y alzó una ceja.

-¿Perdone?

-¿Lo quieres?

-Esto, esto no es una pregunta que deberías hacerme. Estás siendo muy maleducado.

-Bueno, es una pregunta siempre ¿Lo quieres, si o no?

-¡Ah! ¡Está usted siendo, muy maleducado Señor Jones, yo me voy, no deseo hablar con usted, ya le he dado las gracias!

-Incluso me has insultado. - comentó Alfred con una sonrisa ante lo nervioso que se habíaa puesto el japonés.

-Bueno, te lo merecías.- empezó a andar y se giro un momento para mirarlo otra vez.- ¡Que pesado!- Alfred se río más hasta que Kiku volvió hacía él.

-Creía que te ibas.

-Y lo hacía, pero ¿sabes qué? Esta es mi parte del barco, eres tu quien se tiene que ir.

-¡Vaya, mira quien está siendo maleducado ahora!- Kiku abrió los ojos como dos naranjas y de una golpe le arrebató el cuaderno que había llevado bajo el brazo durante todo el tiempo. Alfred no intentó retenerlo dejo que el japonés observará sus dibujos.

-¿Que es eso? ¿Eres un artista o algo así?- camino un poco hasta el lado del americano.- Están bastante bien... De hecho, están muy bien.- comentó casi sin aire mientras admiraba los dibujos que había hecho el americano. Varios de chicas desnudas, o simplemente chicas que seguramente habían estado paseando por la calle o sentadas en un café. Kiku se decepcionó un poco al ver que todo eran chicas.

-Sí, algo así. La mayoría los hice en París.

-París... Si que viajas, sí.- dijo aún admirando la carpeta. - Esta chica, te gustaba ¿verdad?

-No, no, solo las pinto. Era una especie de prostituta. Lo bueno de París es que hay muchas mujeres dispuestas a quitarse la ropa o a dejarse pintar. - Kiku cerró la carpeta, un poco sonrojado ya que él nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda.

-Tienes un don, ves a la gente.- le dijo Kiku. Alfred sonrió.

-Te veo a ti.

-¿Y?

-No habrías saltado.- dijo dejando a Kiku perplejo.

* * *

¿Reviews?(:

_**Sayonaraa**_


	3. An irish party in third class

Konnichiwa! Muchas gracias a la gente que comenta, y bueno, no tengo nada que añadir, aqui esta el siguiente capítulo! :D

_**Canciones para este capítulo: Back to the Titanic- An irish party in third class**_

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**An irish party in third class**

Yao y Arthur estaban tomando el té tranquilamente, en el salón de los de primera clase. Arthur observaba atentamente a través de las ventanas para si Kiku por casualidad pasaba por allí. Yao se aclaró la garganta ya que se dio cuenta de que no tenía la atención del inglés.

-Está mañana, cuando he ido a despertar a mi hermano, he visto cierto anillo en su dedo.- miro acusador a Arthur quien casi se atraganta con el té al oír la mención del anillo.- Y ese anillo fue el mismísimo que le vi guardar el día antes de que nos fuéramos. La _joya del océano. _-los dos habían dejado de dar sorbos al té solo para concentrarse en aquella conversación. - Pido una explicación, por favor.

-Se lo di... Para demostrarle el cariño que le tengo.- de hecho, aquello no era del todo mentida, ya que en verdad era para demostrarle el cariño, aunque Arthur no quería decir que tipo de cariño.

-Para demostrar "cariño", no se suele regalar la joya del océano, se regalan joyas caras, pero mucho menos caras que esa. Revele sus intenciones.

-Parece malo que diga eso, pero estoy enamorado de su hermano, hace tiempo que lo estoy, y se que tenemos cierta diferencia de edad y que él se va a casar, por eso mismo he decidido regalarle algo que tenga mucho valor, para que al menos se acuerde de mí. Le prometo que en ningún momento he intentado tocarle mas de lo debido y él conoce claramente mis sentimientos, yo no le obligó a llevar el anillo.- Yao pareció bastante convencido con el argumento del inglés,así que decidió dejar la conversación.

En otra mesa de aquel mismo comedor, el capitán estaba hablando con Ludwig Beilschmidt y su hermano Gilbert.

-Si doblamos la velocidad con la que vamos ahora, podríamos sorprender a todo el mundo. - comentó Gilbert con una sonrisa.

-Señor Beilschmidt, creo que la velocidad es la necesaria, vamos muy bien de tiempo.- comentó el capitán, intentando hacer prevalecer su opinión.

-El capitán tiene razón Gilbert, la velocidad es la necesaria, no necesitamos ni mas ni menos. Lo siento, tengo que irme ya, ha sido un placer hablar con usted, capitán.- Ludwig le dio la mano al capitán y se levantó abandonando el salón. Gilbert miro al capitán.

-Si maravillamos a todo el mundo con la rapidez con la que puede ir el Titanic sería incluso mas famosos, un transatlántico que va mas rápido que todos. El de mayor tamaño, el más rápido. Solo imagínelo, pero claro...- dijo al final con mofa.- Yo solo soy un contribuidor, supongo que no entiendo mucho de barcos. Aún así, capitán, suba la velocidad.- dicho esto se levantó, dejando al Capitán sin ninguna otra salida que subir la velocidad.

* * *

-¿Y no has estado en ninguna relación?- le preguntó Kiku al americano.

-Bueno, si, estuve unos meses con una chica, Alice me parece que se llamaba pero la verdad es que no me gustaba de verdad, pero me encantaba dibujarla y era muy divertida. - le contestó recordando aquella chica rubia de ojos verdes. - La verdad es que era hermosa. Viajamos a dos o tres sitios juntos.- Kiku se sintió celoso al oír al americano hablando de aquella forma de alguien que no era él. Los dos se posaron en la barandilla donde acababa la cubierta de primera clase.

-Dime, dime que una vez iremos a todos esos sitios de los que me has hablado y podremos hacer lo que nos de la gana..- murmuró Kiku, con los ojos brillantes de emoción al pensar en todo lo que podrían hacer juntos.- Dímelo aún que sea por decir.

-No es por decir, algún día iremos a todos esos sitios, y tu quedarás mucho mas hermoso que ella en mis dibujos. - Kiku sintió que se le cortaba la respiración al oír aquellas palabras. Sonrió un poco.- Cabalgaremos a caballo, te enseñare a hacerlo como un cowboy, como un hombre.

-¡Si! Enseñame a cabalgar como un hombre, a escupir como un hombre.- gritó Kiku riendose.

-¿En serio? ¡Ven!- grito Alfred agarrándolo de la mano y corriendo hacía un lugar de las barandillas que diera al mar.

-¿Que? ¡No, yo de ninguna manera podría...!- Alfred se giro y le miro.

-¿No te enseñaron a hacerlo en la escuela?- dijo mofándose de ella.

-¡De ninguna manera!

-Bien, entonces yo te enseñare. Mira tienes que coger saliva, así.- y lo hizo, con un carraspeo y cuando la tuvo se impulso hacía delante y la escupió enviándola bastante lejos.

-¡Eso fue asqueroso!- se quejó Kiku.

-¡Vamos intentalo!- Kiku lo intentó pero casi no le salió. Lo hicieron un par de veces más pero a Kiku, aunque ahora lo sabía hacer un poco mejor, le salía aún bastante mal.

-Mira, carraspea más, así..- carraspeo pero justo Kiku le pego el brazo para que se girará, y allí se encontraban Yao, Roderich y su mujer Elizaveta. Alfred se tragó la saliva que tenía en la boca y los dos se sonrojaron bastante.

-Yao-nii...- murmuró Kiku. - Este es Alfred...

-Si, lo se. El que te salvo. - Yao sonrió pero no de una forma amigable. Le miraba como si fuera un bicho.- Este es el chico de tercera clase que estará cenando con nosotros está noche. Kiku, ven, tenemos que ir a ponerte presentable. - Kiku asintió con la cabeza y se puso al lado de su hermano.

-Hasta la cena, señor Jones.- Kiku se despidió de Alfred con una sonrisa, que este le devolvió de buen agrado. Elizaveta no se había ido con su marido y con Yao, se había quedado al lado de Alfred observándolo.

-¿Te das cuenta de donde te has metido chico?

-La verdad es que no.- le contestó Alfred.

-Te has metido a la boca del lobo. ¿Vas a ir así a la cena?- Alfred se observó pensando en las palabras de Elizaveta y asintió.

-No tengo nada más.

-Bien, entonces ven conmigo creo que lo puedo arreglar.- Alfred siguió a Elizaveta hasta su habitación, donde está le hizo presentable.

* * *

Para Alfred, cuando entró a los salones de primera clase, fue como si todo reluciera tanto que le cegaba. Hasta parecía que los tablones del suelo valieran una millonada. Había una cúpula de cristal mate en el techo y una escalera que se juntaba y se abría en una de mas amplia le parecía dar riqueza a la sala. Bajo por la escalera y espero al pie de esta. Primero bajo Yao, acompañado de Arthur quien paso por el lado de Alfred sin siquiera mirarle, entonces mientras intentaba entender cual era el protocolo que debía seguir subió la vista y vio que Kiku estaba en la escalera mirando divertido como el americano iba imitando todos los aristócratas. Cuando Kiku estuvo a la altura de Alfred este último le tomo la mano y se la beso. Kiku no puedo evitar reír.

-Está reluciente señor Honda.- comentó Alfred poniendo una voz mas grave.

-Sabes que esto se les hace a la mujeres ¿verdad?- Alfred asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero aquí, tu eres mi mujer.- Kiku se sonrojó violentamente mientras los dos se dirigían hacía donde estaban Arthur y Yao.

-Arthur-san?- le llamó Kiku. Este se giro con una sonrisa hasta que vio que Kiku iba acompañado. Observó bien al americano. - Recuerdas a Alfred ¿verdad? Me salvo.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Si parece un señor y todo con este traje, casi irreconocible. - dijo mientras daba unas palmadas en el hombro del americano quien llevaba una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

Se fueron hacía la mesa, Kiku presentando a Alfred a algunas de las personas presentes, básicamente las que se encontraban en su mesa. Todos se sentaron y empezaron a llevarles los platos. Básicamente las mujeres no paraban de bombardear de preguntar a Alfred quien las contestaba con gracia dejando asombrados tanto a Yao como a Arthur. Kiku estaba feliz de que Alfred se estuviera desenvolviendo bien entre aquella gente tan estirada, incluso algunos parecía hacerles gracia que fuera de tercera clase, aún con mas preguntas para hacerle. Cuando los hombres se fueron a fumar y a tomar un Brandy a la sala de fumadores Alfred se negó y se fue a despedir de Kiku. Le dio la mano con una sonrisa pasando de paso un papelito.

Kiku extrañado abrió el papel y leyó su contenido observando como el americano abandonaba la sala.

_Esperame a las doce frente al reloj de la escalera, hagamos que esta noche dure._

* * *

Cuando Kiku llegó, que se tuvo que escapar de su habitación, Alfred ya estaba esperándole. Con le cabello mas despeinado, un estilo que le quedaba mucho mejor le extendió la mano con una sonrisa y tomo a Kiku de la cintura.

-Ven, te enseñaré una fiesta de verdad. - y dicho esto, se lo llevo hacía los pasillos de tercera clase. Entraron en una sala bastante pequeña que parecía ser el bar. Estaba llena de gente, y sonaba una música alegre para que todos bailarán. Kiku estaba fascinado con el ambiente de felicidad que se respiraba allí dentro. Alfred lo tomo fuertemente de la mano para que no se quedase atrás entre el gentío.

-¡Lovino!- gritó Alfred cuando llegó a una mesa donde había dos chicos, uno castaño oscuro de ojos marrón verde que traía cara de mal humor y otro con el pelo un poco mas claro, bronceado, ojos verdes y una sonrisa de felicidad. Los dos miraron a Kiku extrañados, ya que no daba el pego dentro de aquella sala. - Vaya, Antonio ¿verdad? Bueno, este es Kiku, es de primer clase.- Lovino sonrió macabro y miro a Alfred con una ceja levantada.

-_Aquel _chico ¿no?- le dijo riendo.

-Si, Lovino. _Aquel _chico.- dijo Alfred con una sonrisa de suficiencia. - ¿Quieres una cerveza o algo Kiku? Sientate, ahora vengo.- dejo a Kiku en la mesa con Lovino y Antonio.

-Así que eres de primera clase ¿de donde eres?- le preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa.- Yo me llamo Antonio Fernandez Carriedo y soy de España.

-Yo me llamo Kiku Honda, soy de Japón. Encantado de conocerlo.

-¡Hablame de tu! Aquí todos somos amigos.- miro a Lovino y le tomo de la mano.- Ven Lovi, ¡Vamos a bailar!- Lovino se levantó a regañadientes y los dos se pusieron a bailar al son de la música como los otros. Miro a Alfred quien estaba hablando con otro chico muy parecido a Lovino. Este le observó y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de irse. Alfred dejo encima de la mesa dos cervezas y le dio un trago a un mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?

-Es muy animado.- contestó Kiku.- Pero me parece que no encajo aquí.- Alfred puso cara pensativa antes de acercarse a Kiku. Le quito la chaqueta del traje, le deshizo la corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa dejándola mas suelta. Con una mano y una sonrisa le revolvió el pelo y se puso las manos a las caderas.

-¡Listo!- Kiku río y dio un trago largo a la cerveza dejando a Alfred sorprendido. Cuando hubo bebido miro a Alfred quien le estaba mirando incrédulo.

-¿Que? ¿Es que los de primera clase no podemos beber?- le dijo burlándose. Alfred solo dio otro trago intentando igualar el de Kiku.

-¡Alfred! Este es Ludwig, vee.- delante de la mesa se presentó aquel chico que parecía italiano con un chico rubio y alto. Kiku casi se atraganta cuando vio quien era el hombre rubio. Los dos se miraron incrédulos.

-¿Señor Beilschmidt?- dijo Kiku.

-Honda... Y tu, has cenado con nosotros...- Alfred también estaba sorprendido de ver alguien de primera clase allí.

-Vee ¿Os conocéis?

-Si, hemos cenado juntos.- aclaró Ludwig.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que bien, que suerte! ¡Algún día me tienes que llevar a mi, Luddy! - Ludwig se sonrojo ante el mote cariñoso que le había puesto el italiano.

-Vaya, ¿Y como os conocisteis?- preguntó Alfred.

-Ludwig rescató mi sombrero que se había caído en la cubierta de primera clase. ¿Y vosotros?- preguntó Feliciano con una sonrisa.

-Yo salve a Kiku.- dijo orgulloso Alfred agarrando al japonés de la cintura.- ¡Feli, nos vamos a bailar!

-¿Que?- dijo el japonés sorprendido mientras Alfred le agarraba de la mano y le llevaba hasta donde la gente estaba bailando.

-Ven, no muerdo, acercate más.- Kiku estaba claramente en la posición de la mujer. Empezaron a bailar como los otros, Kiku intentando seguir los pasos de los otros ya que en su vida nunca había bailado de aquella forma ni con aquella música, pero tenía que admitir que era mucho mas divertido que los usuales bailes a los que asistía. Y sobretodo, era mas divertido porqué estaba con Alfred.

-¡Alfred, yo no se bailar eso!

-Tranquilo, solo dejate llevar, no tengas miedo.- le grito de vuelta ya que si no no se oían. Kiku se agarró fuertemente de los hombros de Alfred e hizo lo que él le dijo. Vio que Feliciano y Ludwig se subían a la tarima junto con Lovino y Antonio. - ¡Ven, subamos!- le dijo Alfred mientras le dejaba para agarrarle de la mano y hacerle subir.

-¿Que? ¡No! ¡No, Alfred no!- pero era demasiado tarde ya estaban arriba y Alfred había empezado a bailar.

-Ven, cogeme así del brazo.- dijo señalando a otra pareja. Kiku hizo lo que le pidió y los dos empezaron a dar vueltas de vez en cuando cambiando de brazo.

-¡Cambio de pareja!- grito alguien. Inmediatamente todo el mundo busco otra pareja. Alfred lo dejo y se fue con Feliciano, creyó que se había quedado solo pero entonces unos brazos lo agarraron para volverse a poner a bailar, miro quien era y vio que era Ludwig.

-Señor Beilschmidt...- dijo Kiku asombrado.

-Llamame Ludwig.- le contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**Sayonaraa**


	4. Rose

_**Author notes:** Konnichiwa! Lo siento, ayer por la noche llegue muy tarde y estaba muerta de sueño asi que no pude subir pero bueno, subo ahora :D Se me hace raro subir por la mañana u.u' muchas gracias a la gente que lee y que se toma la molestia de comenntar esta copia barata xd Estoy pensando en hacer algun AsaKiku de piratas... ¡Tendria que acabar mis historias T^T! Uah, hace poco empece con el roleplay en facebook, es extraño, pero muy divertido y por supuesto soy Kiku XD Bueno, a la historia, espero que os guste ;) _

**Canciones para este capitulo: Rose, Rose (Piano version)**

**Advertencias para este capitulo: ¿Sexo? O algo parecido, pero no creo que se merezca la M asi que lo dejare en T.**

* * *

**Rose**

Kiku y Arthur desayunaban tranquilamente en una sala del barco, los dos solos. Se podían oír perfectamente las olas del mar, el ruido típico de la mañana en alta mar. Kiku tomo un sorbo de su café y lo dejo para mirar de reojo a Arthur quien parecía mas callado de lo normal.

-Creó que vendrías conmigo anoche.- dijo Arthur, quien había decidido romper el silencio.

-Estaba cansado.- contestó Kiku simplemente, intentando no sonar maleducado. Arthur entrecerró los ojos.

-Si, pero para estar bailando con los pobres bajo cubierta no estabas cansado.- masculló. Kiku se quedo paralizado pero intento no ponerse nervioso.

-Veo que enviaste a alguien que me siguiera, que extraño.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Nunca más lo harás ¿Lo has entendido?- le dijo Arthur. Kiku tomo otro sorbo de café y dejo la taza.

-No soy ningún tipo de criado o sirviente al que puedes mandar, Arthur. Ni siquiera soy tu prometido o estamos juntos.- le dijo Kiku, arrepintiéndose al momento de haber dicho aquello ya que podía haber herido al otro.

-Mi prometido...- susurró Arthur antes de levantarse.- ¡Estoy a tu cargo, tal y como me dijo tu hermano, y tengo que encargarme de que no hagas ninguna tontería en este barco! ¡Por lo tanto, harás lo que yo diga!- en su arrebato de furia había tirado toda la mesa al suelo asustando a Kiku y ahora estaba apoyado en su silla encima de él. Kiku asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, rezando para que no le pegase. - Bien, si me disculpas.- Arthur dejo a Kiku solo en la sala e inmediatamente entro una criada que le pidió perdón ye empezó a recogerlo todo. Kiku se cayó de la silla, aún temblando y intento ayudar a la criada pero esta no le dejo ya que veía que el chico parecía estar completamente nervioso.

Kiku se abotonó la camisa y se puso bien el cuello, sin dejar de mirarse al espejo. En aquel momento su hermano entro, sin llamar a la puerta y se coloco detrás de él. Sin decir una palabra empezó a ponerle bien la camisa y le hizo girar para ponerle la corbata.

-No verás más a ese chico, ¿entendido? Te lo prohíbo.- dijo Yao autoritario.

-Oh vamos para, sabes que cuando te pones nervioso te sangra la nariz. - murmuró Kiku, sin pensar en lo que decía. Yao se quedo sorprendido de que su hermano pequeño siempre tan educado le hablará de aquella forma.

-Esto no es un juego ¿Lo sabes , no? No tenemos dinero, y Arthur nos está ayudando hasta que tu estés casado. Si le haces enfadar lo perderemos todo y nos quedaremos en la nada.

-Claro que lo se, me lo recuerdas cada día.

-Bien, entonces, vayamos a misa.

-Ni siquiera somos cristianos.- se quejó Kiku.

-¡Si! Aquí si.- le dijo Yao mientras se lo llevaba.

Alfred bajo aquellas escaleras lujosas que le recordaban tanto a anoche. Podía oír los cantos de la misa que se estaba celebrando donde ayer cenaron.

-Buenos días Ludwig.- dijo saludando a Ludwig quien estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-Oh, buenos días.- le saludo de vuelta con una sonrisa. Alfred penso que seguramente iba a ver a Feliciano. Llego hasta las puertas del comedor pero los mozos que estaban allí no lo dejaron entrar. Intentó convencerlos de que estuvo ayer ahí pero aún así no le dejaban. Entonces salió Francis, uno de los hombres que recordaba haber visto anoche y que también estaba él día que salvo a Kiku.

-Señor Jones, comprenderá que usted compró un billete de tercera clase, por lo tanto no puede estar ahí, le aconsejo que se vaya.

-No, no lo entiende yo tengo que ver a...

-No, no puede. Váyase por favor. - le dijo otra vez dándole un billete.

-No quiero su dinero, quiero ver a Kiku.

-No puede.- le dio su dinero a uno de los mozos.- Sáquenlo de aquí.- el mozo que había cogido el dinero lo agarro y se lo llevo otra vez fuera.

-Ahora, estamos incrementando la velocidad, seguramente llegaremos antes de tiempo y todo.- dijo el capitán a la Kiku, Yao y Arthur, los cuales estaban visitando el barco. Ludwig también se encontraba ahí. Se fueron a pasear por cubierta, y Ludwig les comenzó a explicar datos sobre el barco, hasta que Kiku se extraño de una cosa.

-Pero, señor Beilschmidt, según usted, la capacidad de los botes salvavidas es mucho menor a el número de pasajeros que viaja en este barco.

-Vaya, que agudo eres. Tienes razón, solo cabe la mitad. Yo quería poner mas barcos dentro de los otros, pero por cuestión de estética no me dejaron. - dijo Ludwig con una sonrisa triste.

-Bueno, es un un barco imposible de hundir, no los necesitaremos.- dijo Arthur convencido. Ni Kiku ni Ludwig parecieron convencidos aún así siguieron. Kiku se fuer quedando atrás, hasta que sintió una mano que lo agarraba. Se giro y pudo ver que era Alfred. Se lo llevo dentro de la primera sala que encontró, que resulto ser el gimnasio.

-¡Alfred! ¿Que haces aquí?

-He venido a buscarte.- dijo Alfred.

-Lo siento, no puedo verte Alfred.- dijo Kiku haciendo ademán de irse.

-¡Espera!- Alfred lo agarró y lo puso contra la pared.- Por favor Kiku, no me hagas esto.

-Lo siento, pero me voy a casar, y estoy seguro de que amaré mucho a esa mujer.- murmuró Kiku, para nada convencido de sus palabras.

-Vamos, ya se que por fuera pareces un chico rico, mimado pero por dentro eres las persona mas hermosa y perfecta que nunca haya conocido. Anoche, no puedes olvidar anoche.

-Alfred lo siento, pero no nos podemos ver. Estoy comprometido.

-¡Kiku! Si te quedas con ellos te acabarás muriendo de pena, no te dejan se quien eres. ¡Yo quiero rescatarte!

-Lo se, pero no esta en tu poder eso.- Kiku se zafó de Alfred y giro el pomo de la puerta para irse.- Adiós, señor Jones. - murmuró cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Alfred se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, apretando los dientes para no dejar salir un grito de frustración.

Yao había invitado a Kiku a tomar el té con los demás. Empezaron a hablar de la boda, de a quien habían invitado, y Kiku pronto se aburrió de la conversación. Observó a su alrededor. Las niñas pequeñas empezaban a ser educadas para ser señoritas. _Copias, todos parecen copias unos de los otros. _Los niños iban vestidos de hombres ya con sus trajes y sus corbatas.

No tenían infancia. Kiku había tenido la suerte de tenerla ya que cuando vivían en Asia él podía jugar con otros niños pero cuando llegó a Inglaterra, todo fueron prohibiciones. Él no quería dejar que le amargasen la vida.

Alfred se apoyaba en la barandilla del barco, admirando como avanzaba el viento meciendo sus cabellos. Se puso bien las gafas y suspiro. Se acordó de cuando llegaron que fueron allí mismo con Lovino, y parecía que estuvieran volando. Sonrió al recordarlo. Des de entonces habían pasado tantas cosas, parecía tan lejano aquel recuerdo.

-¿Alfred?- sintió aquella voz que tanto anhelaba detrás de él. Se giro para ver a Kiku con una media sonrisa detrás de él.- Mira, pensé en lo que me dijiste, tienes razón y...- Alfred le puso un dedo encima de los labios para que se callase y le sonrió.

-Shh, no hables, ven.- tomo a Kiku de la mano y lo puso delante de él.- Cierra los ojos ¿si? No mires.- Kiku cerró los ojos y se agarro de las manos de Alfred. Alfred dejo ir sus manos y puso las suyas en la cintura del japonés. - Ven con cuidado, sube.- le hizo subir a la primera barra de la barandilla haciendo que Kiku se sorprendiese. - Estira los brazos.- el japonés hizo tal como le dijo y extendió los brazos. El viento pasaba a través de sus cabellos, era muy agradable, le parecía que estaba volando.

-¡Alfred! Estoy volando...- susurró, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.- Kiku abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el mar delante de él. Una vista hermosa. Pareció que se le parase la respiración.

-Es hermoso...- susurró. Alfred quito sus manos de la cintura de Kiku y busco sus manos. Los dos tenían los brazos extendidos mientras sus dedos se iban entrelazando. Seguramente para los dos el momento mas perfecto. Alfred bajo con las suyas las manos de Kiku haciendo que plegara sus brazos. Kiku giro la cabeza para ver que pasaba y se encontró con el rostro de Alfred. Se fueron juntando sin pensarlo, cerraron los ojos y finalmente se besaron. Se besaron durante unos minutos disfrutando los dos del momento en la puesta de sol.

Y esa fue la última vez que el Titanic vio la luz del día.

* * *

-Kiku...- susurró Alfred mientras caminaban de la mano hacía la habitación de el japonés.- Me gustaría poder dibujarte.- Kiku abrió la puerta de su habitación y le dejo pasar.

-¿Dibujarme?

-Si, ya sabes, dibujarte, como los dibujos que viste.- Kiku se sonrojó.

-Ya veo...

-Desnudo, quiero dibujarte desnudo.- Kiku pareció que se atragantaba con su propia saliva al oír aquello. Miro a Alfred quien le sonreía dulcemente.

-¿Desnudo?

-Si, quiero retratar tu belleza.- se acercó a Kiku y acercó sus rostros.

-De acuerdo.- Kiku totalmente nervioso. Se fue al lavabo y se empezó a desnudar. Salió de allí solo con una bata de baño. Alfred también se sonrojo.

-Ven, estirate en el sofá.- Kiku se puso de espaldas a Alfred y se quito la bata, totalmente sonrojado. El corazón de los dos iba a mil. Kiku se giro y se tumbo en el sofá intentando taparse todo lo que podía. - Bien, me gusta como queda el cojín. Pon el brazo un poco mas arriba, así, y ahora baja un poco la cabeza. Muy bien.- Kiku hizo todo lo que Alfred le dijo. - Estás hermoso, mucho mas hermoso que una mujer.- Kiku sonrió un poco y se sonrojó. - Ahora, intenta quedate quieto.- y Alfred empezó a dibujar.

Cuando Alfred subía la vista se encontraba con la de Kiku y se sonreían mutuamente. Al cabo mas o menos de una hora Alfred se levantó y le dijo a Kiku que había terminado. Este rápidamente agarro la bata y se tapo. Fue hasta Alfred y observó el dibujo. Sin duda, aquel americano tenía un don. Alfred le pasó el dibujo en una carpeta y Kiku le dio las gracias y le beso.

* * *

- Arthur.- le llamó Francis.- Todavía no lo he encontrado.- dijo refiriendose a Kiku.

-¿Que? - masculló el inglés. - Es un barco por dios, no hay tantos sitios donde pueda estar. Por favor encuentre al chico.- Francis asintió con la cabeza y se fue a buscar otra vez a Kiku.

* * *

Kiku ya se había vestido y acababa de guardar el dibujo cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta y la voz de Francis le llamaba. Agarró la mano de Alfred se fueron por otro lado antes de que Francis entrará, con tan mala suerte que alcanzó a oír como cerraban la puerta. Se persiguieron hasta llegar al ascensor ya que Francis no alcanzó a cogerlo. Bajaron hasta los pasillos de los de tercera clase, pensando que Francis ya no llegaría allí, pero por la puerta que tenía un agujero pudieron observar que había bajado por las escaleras.

-¡Corre!- grito Alfred. Los dos estaban riéndose sin parar. Llegaron a un pasillo sin salida y se metieron en la primera puerta que encontraron abierta y la cerraron por dentro. Resulto ser un cuarto de maquinas. Había una escalera que bajaba hasta las máquinas donde trabajaban los que hacían funcionar el barco. Bajaron por allí para poder salir de alguna forma.

-¿Que hacéis vosotros aquí? ¡No podéis estar aquí!- les dijo un trabajador.

-Lo siento, estáis haciendo un gran trabajo. ¡Seguid así!- grito Alfred siguiendo adelante para encontrar alguna puerta de salida. Por suerte seguramente Francis ya no llegaría allí abajo. La última puerta que abrieron se encontraron con el almacén. Estaba lleno de cajas y había un coche. Alfred sonrió y llevo a Kiku hasta el coche. Alfred abrió la puerta del coche y le tendió una mano a Kiku.

-Señorito.- Kiku sonrió tomo su mano y subió al coche. Alfred subió a delante como si fuera el conductor. Se giro a Kiku quien había bajado el cristal que los separaba. - ¿A donde, señorito?- le preguntó poniendo voz mas grave.

-A las estrellas.- susurró Kiku en su oreja antes de agarrarle y tirarle para atrás para que entrará dentro. Se quedaron sentados el uno al lado del otro hasta que Alfred abrazó al japonés, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros y su otra mano cogió la del otro. - Alfred...- susurró Kiku antes de eliminar la brecha y unir sus labios. Alfred lo correspondió y una de sus manos bajo hasta media espalda del japonés.

-Cuando lleguemos a la estatua de la libertad, te prometo que te besaré bajo ella. - Kiku le sonrió y le beso otra vez.

- Alfred, tocame...- murmuró Kiku. Alfred sin dudarlo dejo ir la mano del japonés para ponerla en una de sus piernas y mientras continuaba besándolo fue acariciando aquella pierna. Se tumbaron lentamente, Kiku quedando debajo. Alfred se situó en medio de las piernas del asiático para poderle abrazar mejor mientras le quitaba la camisa. Kiku le quito la camisa a Alfred como pudo y acarició el pecho del americano. Dejaron de besarse mientras lentamente Kiku recorría con la vista y con las manos el pecho del americano. Subió la vista y lentamente besó el cuello del Alfred haciendo que este suspirase. Alfred le acabó de quitar la camisa a Kiku y se dirigió a sus pantalones. El japonés sonrojado cerró los ojos al notar como sus pantalones bajaban hasta sus rodillas y de ahí los sacaron, quedando débil en ropa interior. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, dandose confianza para continuar con aquello. Kiku bajo las manos hasta los pantalones de Alfred y los desabrocho lentamente. Ninguno de los dos quería ir deprisa, querían que aquel momento durase toda la eternidad.

Alfred ayudó a Kiku a quitarle los pantalones y los dos casi desnudos se observaron otra vez, sonrojados aunque Alfred ya hubiera visto desnudo a Kiku antes. Alfred acarició la mejilla del japonés y le sonrió para después quitarle la ropa interior. Lentamente la fue bajando hasta que se la hubo quitado del todo. Alfred para no dejar a Kiku mas avergonzado también se la quito. En aquel punto dentro de aquel coche hacía bastante calor y empezaba a haber humedad. Alfred después de preparar a Kiku a conciencia le penetró suavemente. Kiku dejo ir unos cuantos gemidos de dolor al principio pero cuando Alfred empezó a embestir el dolor se convirtió en placer. La pasión había tomado lo mejor de los dos, haciendo que gimiesen sin importar quien pudiera oírlos o quien pudiera haber ido a buscarles allí abajo, lo único que les importaba en aquel momento eran ellos.

Cuando los dos terminaron Alfred apoyó su cabeza, aún temblando del orgasmo, en el pecho de Kiku. Este le acarició los cabellos y se los besó mientras él mismo aún estaba abrumado por el placer.

-Alfred, estás temblando...- susurró Kiku.

-Estoy bien... Tú, tú eres maravilloso.- besó a Kiku una vez más antes de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


	5. Hard to starboard

_**Author notes: Konnchiwa! Muchas gracias a toda la gente que lee y comenta esto, es flipante, este capitulo pasado ha tenido mas comntarios q ninguno! :D asi q subo ;) Espero que os guste este capitulo, y el desastre ya esta qui. **_

**Canciones para este capitulo: Hard to starboard**

* * *

**Hard to starboard**

-¡Has visto la cara que han puesto!- se reía el americano mientras salía cubierta con Kiku. Al cabo de una hora de demostrarse todo su amor se habían vestido y se habían escondido para esperar a ver si alguien venía a buscarles y en efecto llegaron dos marineros y por suerte no los vieron pero pudieron darse cuenta de lo que había acontecido en el coche.

-¡Sí!- gritó el japonés antes de echarse en los brazos del americano. Este lo abrazó y lo beso.

Des de una torre les observaban dos marineros, bastante envidiosos de lo calentitos que debían de estar aquellos y con el frío que hacía. Estaban charlando animados cuando vieron que delante de él aparecía una figura pálida de color blanco que no habían podido ver antes. Los dos se quedaron quietos para ver que era aquello, hasta que vieron que era un iceberg. Contuvieron el aire y uno de los dos hizo sonar la campana de aviso mientras el otro llamaba a donde estaba el timón.

-¿Hay alguien?- gritó desesperado.

-¿Sí?

-¡Iceberg a proa!

-Entendido.- el del mando colgó y en aquel mismo momento entro un oficial gritando que había un iceberg.

-¡Tenemos que bajar la velocidad, girad! - cuando hubieron dado la orden para que la recibieran los que trabajaban en las máquinas, solo podían esperar que todo saliese bien. El pánico cundía entre los marineros, y en las máquinas iban todo lo rápido que podían para hacer que el barco parase y cambiar el movimiento de las hélices, pero nada parecía poder aturar la catástrofe que estaba por venir. El capitán observaba con el corazón encogido como aquella enorme roca congelada se iba acercando demasiado rápido. Algunos rezaban para que no pasase nada, y otros se limitaban a musitar "Por favor.. Por favor..." pero el tiempo parecía ir en contra suya.

Empezaron a girar lentamente, las manos cada vez as tensas contra las barandillas.

-Gira... Gira...- el iceberg cada vez estaba mas cerca, a punto de rozar el barco, el capitán trago saliva y observó como el barco chocaba con un lado del iceberg haciendo que parte del hielo cayese en cubierta asustando a los dos enamorados que allí se encontraban junto con mas gente que se había quedado en cubierta. Un ruido chirriante se oía mientras el barco chocaba con el iceberg y todo temblaba.

Cuando hubo pasado parte de la gente salió para ver que había pasado.

Uno de los oficiales, sabiendo que el agua había entrado fue a cerrar rápidamente las compuertas de las máquinas haciendo que los trabajadores se tuvieran que apresurar para salir, e incluso algunos se quedaron encerrados dentro, sin otro remedio que morir ahogados en algún momento.

Kiku y Alfred subieron hacía la cubierta de primera clase, para ir a la habitación del japonés. Nadie parecía alarmado, la gente jugaba con los trozos de hielo que se habían llevado al colisionar, solo los marineros parecían muy preocupados.

-Esto parece grave...- comentó Alfred. Kiku le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó dentro. Por el camino se encontraron a Francis.

-Vaya, os estábamos esperando.- comentó con una sonrisa. Se posicionó detrás de Alfred, y los siguió hasta la habitación del japonés. Allí estaba Arthur con un grupo de gente a la que no conocían. Kiku entró viendo como inspeccionaban su habitación.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- dijo pidiendo explicaciones. Arthur le miro con una sonrisa.

-Estamos buscando una cosa, - miro a Francis.- pero creo saber donde encontrarle. Registren a ese hombre.- todo se dirigieron hacía Alfred y apartándole de Kiku le sacaron la americana que llevaba y miraron sus bolsillos.

-¡Que es esto! ¡Vamos!- se quejó el americano. De uno de sus bolsillos sacaron un anillo con un diamante._ La joya del océano. _Tanto Kiku como Alfred se quedaron pasmados observando aquel anillo salir de allí.

-¿Como es posible...?- murmuró Kiku.

-¡Es mentira! Kiku no te los creas, yo no lo he robado.

-No puedes, has estado todo el tiempo conmigo.- le aseguró Kiku.

-Si puede.- contradijo Arthur guardándose la joya en su bolsillo.- Es un profesional. Seguramente lo hizo cuando te estabas poniendo la ropa otra vez, Kiku...- le dijo al lado de la oreja.

-No te los creas Kiku, me lo pusieron en el bolsillo.- le aseguró Alfred quien solo tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo al inglés.

-¡Ja!- grito Francis.- Y tampoco es tu bolsillo ¿no, hijo? Propiedad de A. L. Ryalson. - dijo mostrando lo que llevaba la americana.

-Oh vamos, solo la tome prestada la iba a devolver...- musitó Alfred mirando todo el tiempo a Kiku quien estaba quedando muy sorprendido por todo aquello. - Oh vamos, Kiku, no te los creas.- se empezaron a llevar a Alfred, pero Kiku simplemente no podía reaccionar. - ¡Kiku, Kiku, no te los creas, sabes que no he sido yo! - dicho aquello se lo llevaron de la habitación, dejando a Kiku completamente confundido de si creerlo o no creerlo.

* * *

-Los primeros compartimientos han sido llenados, y el agua ira inundando los siguientes. - dijo Ludwig bastante nervioso.

-¿Podemos aguantar a flote?- le preguntó el capitán.

-Podríamos aguantar con los dos primeros compartimentos inundados, con cinco, no, señor.

-Pero podríamos abrir las compuertas de...

-Esto solo nos daría minutos. Hagamos lo que hagamos...- susurró Ludwig.- El Titanic se hundirá.

Gilbert detrás de él no se lo podía creer.

-¡Pero es in-hundible! ¡El Titanic no se puede hundir!- gritó exasperado el chico de cabellos blancos. Su hermano le miro.

-Pero lo hará, te aseguró que lo hará.- le espetó Ludwig. El capitán, que parecía analizar la situación murmuró:

-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?

-Una hora...- murmuró Ludwig, dejando a todo el mundo atónito.- Dos, tres a lo máximo. - se oyó como todo el mundo tragaba saliva, intentando controlar los nervios.

-¿Cuanta gente vamos abordo?- preguntó el capitán.

-Dos mil trescientas personas, señor. - dijo uno de los oficiales.

-Creo que si conseguirá sus titulares, señor Beilschmidt. - murmuró el capitán dirigiendose al oficial.

* * *

Por todo el barco se oía la misma frase: ¡Poneos vuestros chalecos salvavidas! La gente se quedaba pasmada y después se pasaba al miedo. ¿Por qué pedirían que se pusieran los salvavidas? ¿Era algo grave? Todo el mundo se preguntaba lo mismo.

Feliciano y Lovino no fueron menos, temieron también por su amigo Alfred quien tenía el chaleco salvavidas en la habitación y tampoco lo habían visto des de hacía bastantes horas.

Todo eso pasaba mientras que por el telégrafo se mandaba la señal CQD.

* * *

En primera clase los músicos seguían tocando, manteniendo el ánimo de todo el mundo, aunque nadie sabía realmente lo que estaba pasando.

Kiku estaba con Arthur y Yao, quienes hablaban, lanzando miradas al japonés. Este cuando vio a Ludwig corrió hacía él ya que podía ver el miedo en los ojos del alemán mientras se dirigía apresurado hacía las escaleras para salir de allí.

-Señor Beilschmidt.- se quedaron mirando. - Yo he visto el iceberg, y lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Por favor, dígame que esta pasando. Ludwig le tomo de las manos y se lo llevó un poco mas apartado de Arthur y Yao.

-Kiku... El barco se está hundiendo.

-¿Qué?

-Si, en una hora o mas o menos. Y los botes no son suficientes. - Arthur había escuchado la conversación y se había quedado tan sorprendido como Kiku. No se lo digas a nadie, no quiero ser el responsable de que cunda el pánico, y sobretodo, como he te dicho, los botes no son suficientes así que ve a uno rápido. Por favor, recuerda... Voy a buscar a Feliciano.

-Si, de acuerdo.- y dicho aquello Ludwig se fue.

Los pasadizos de los de tercera clase estaban abarrotados de gente poniéndose los salvavidas y dirigiéndose hacía la salida para subir a cubierta. Feliciano, Lovino, Matthew y Patrick se encontraban allí para ver si podían salir pero habían cerrado las puertas para que no saliesen alegando que todavía no se podía subir a los botes. Aunque todos estaban seguros que los de primera clase ya estaban subiendo. Feliciano sentía la necesidad de ver a Ludwig, aunque fuera ni siquiera una última vez, para decirle adiós, su pulso temblaba y tenía la impresión que aquel sería el último viaje de su vida.

* * *

En cubierta se empezaban a tirar cohetes, y aunque la gente pensaba que era para su diversión, era todo al contrario, era para ver si algún barco era capaz de verles.

Estaban subiendo las mujeres y los niños a los barcos pero Arthur se había encargado de que Kiku, Yao y sus amigos mas preciados tuviesen uno para ellos. A Kiku aquello le parecía aborrecible. Miraba con desprecio aquel bote medio vació que podía salvar la vida de mas gente.

-Vaya, espero que no se llene mucho.- comentó Yao con una sonrisa. Kiku lo miro con desprecio.

-Oh hermano, cállate. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? El agua esta congelada y no hay suficientes botes para todos y tu aún puedes decir esto...- Todos le miraron sorprendido. Yao subió al bote y le tendió una mano a Kiku.

-Sube Kiku, vamos.- le pidió. Kiku lo observó como si estuviera diciendo algo impensable.- Vamos sube. - Kiku negó con la cabeza suspiro.

-Adiós Yao.- intentó correr pero Arthur lo agarro antes mientras oía los gritos de su hermano.

-¡Tu no vas allí con esa rata!- le gritó Arthur.

-Prefiero ser una rata antes de quedarme con vosotros.- le escupió en el ojo tal y como Alfred le había enseñado y se fue corriendo a buscar a Ludwig que seguramente este sabía donde Alfred podía estar.

Bajo hasta los pasadizos de primera clase donde Ludwig estaba intentando hacer que toda la gente subiese a cubierta con el salvavidas puesto.

-¡Señor Beilshcmidt! ¡Ludwig!- gritó Kiku llegando a él. Este se sorprendió que el japonés aún estuviera allí.

-Kiku que haces aquí... ¡Tienes que subir a un bote rápido!

-No, me tienes que decir donde llevan a los presos en este barco, esto lo haré con o sin su ayuda, pero sin su ayuda tardaré más.- murmuro Kiku seriamente.

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


	6. Unable to stay, unwilling to leave

_**Author notes: Konnichiwa! Subo rapido q es muy tarde y tengo muuucho sueño, haha, lo siento por no haber subido en dos dias, no podia, estaba en una maldita casa sin internet xd pero bueeno, aqi estoy :D **_

**Canciones para este capitulo: Unable to stay, unwilling to leave**

* * *

**Unable to stay, unwilling to leave**

Siguió las indicaciones tan rápido como le fue posible. Se fue hacía el ascensor para que le llevará debajo, pero este se negó. Kiku lo tuvo que hacer a la fuerza pero cuando llegaron a los pasadizos de debajo el agua empezó a entrar en el ascensor. Kiku salió rápidamente pero el chico del ascensor asustado volvió a subir dejando a Kiku allí.

Kiku con el agua hasta las rodillas busco el pasadizo de las tripulación. Una vez lo hubo encontrado se dirigió hacía allí, aunque iba mas lento a causa del agua. Cuando ya no sabía donde ir, empezó a gritar el nombre de Alfred. Al principio no recibió respuesta pero al cabo de un minuto oyó su nombre en uno de los pasadizos. Llegó hasta allí y abrió la puerta de donde provenía el sonido.

Allí, gracias a dios, estaba Alfred esposado a un tuvo. La alegría se reflejó en el rostro de los dos.

-Alfred, Alfred. Perdoname, perdoname.- musitaba Kiku mientras le besaba.

-Yo también, me lo pusieron en el bolsillo.

-¡Lo se, lo se!- le contestó Kiku.

-Bien, bien, Kiku, escuchame, tienes que encontrar las llaves de las esposas . Mira en aquel cajón de allí, tiene que ser pequeña y plateada. Iba mirando cajones pero ningún tipo de llave igual aparecía. - Bien, no pasa nada, Kiku, tienes que irte y buscar ayuda. Yo estaré bien aquí.- Kiku asintió y antes de irse le beso asegurando que estaría de vuelta pronto. El agua cada vez subía más. Subió hasta pasadizos de más arriba para ver si quedaba gente. Encontró a un hombre pero este le rehuyó rápidamente, y después encontró a uno de la tripulación que llevaba salvavidas.

-¡Me tienes que ayudar! ¡Por favor, hay un hombre allí abajo!

-Sí, señorito. ¡Usted no debería estar aquí!- lo agarró del brazo y empezó a llevarse al japonés hacía arriba.

-¡No, no, tiene que escucharme! ¡Hay un hombre que necesita su ayuda!- gritó pero el hombre no le hacía caso. Cansado le gritó más hasta que del enfado le dio un puñetazo haciendo que al hombre le saliera sangre de la nariz. Kiku se quedo pasmado por lo que había hecho, y vio como su última ayuda se había ido corriendo. Se apoyó contra la pared y observó lo que tenía delante. Una manguera de emergencia y una hacha de emergencia dentro de un cristal. De repente, le vino una idea. Agarro la manguera y con ella rompió el cristal que tenía la hacha y así la pudo coger. Corrió con la hacha hasta la escalera por la cual subió. El agua había subido mucho, solo quedaba un pequeño espacio entre al agua y el techo. Con el corazón a mil y el hacha en mano empezó a nadar por aquellas agua congeladas.

Con esfuerzo llegó de nuevo al cuarto donde se encontraba Alfred. Este se había subido a una mesa para que el agua no le cubriese tanto. Cuando vio que Kiku entraba con el hacha sonrió. Kiku levantó el hacha para enseñársela.

-¿Servirá esto?- le preguntó.

-Supongo que sí. ¡Vamos!- puso sus manos separadas para que viera donde tenía que cortar. Kiku levantó la hacha pero Alfred al ver el peligro le hizo parar.

-¿Por que no prácticas primero en aquel armario?- le propuso con una sonrisa. Kiku asintió con un golpe seco le dio en el armario. - Bien, ahora intenta dar en la misma marca.- Kiku lo intentó pero no se acercó para nada. - Bien, bueno, no pasa nada, tu solo hazlo, un golpe seco y rápido. - Kiku asintió y con miedo de cortar los brazos a su pareja levantó la hacha cerró los ojos y dio el golpe. Tuvo buena suerte ya que Alfred quedo libre de las esposas. Los dos miraron emocionados y empezaron a reírse como locos abrazandose.

-¡Muy bien, lo hiciste!- gritó Alfred mientras le besaba. - Corre, vayámonos. - dijo mientras saltaba al agua.- ¡Coño, esto esta frío! - exclamó cuando toco el agua.

Tuvieron que romper una pared para poder pasar a pasillos de tercera clase, donde el agua no había llegado aún, justo donde Feliciano, Lovino, Matthew y Patrick se encontraban encerrados. Cuando Alfred los vio, fue hacía ellos para pedirle que estaba pasando allí.

-¡Alfred!- gritó Feliciano. Los otros cuatro bajaron las escaleras hacía donde estaban Alfred y Kiku.

-¡Feliciano, Lovino! ¿Que está pasando aquí?

-Es inútil estar aquí, no nos dejan pasar.- masculló Lovino.

-Tenemos que hacer algo rápido, el agua sube. Bien, vayamos por otro pasillo.- los seis se fueron para otros pasillo, corriendo tanto como podían, mirando como un montón de gente simplemente se sentaba sin esperanza de poder sobrevivir. Cuando llegaron a una puerta estaba pasando los mismo, no los dejaban salir.

Alfred, enfadado se fue hacía un banco intentando arrancarlo para servirle para derrumbar la puerta. Lovino, Patrick y Matthew lo ayudaron hasta que lo hubieron sacado del todo y entonces mientras Kiku, Feliciano hacían apartar a todo el mundo arremetieron contra la puerta. La segunda vez que lo hicieron consiguieron derrumbarla dejando paso libre a toda la gente.

Cuando por fin salieron a cubierta, el caos reinaba allí. Alfred tomo la mano de Kiku y lo empezó a arrastrar entre la gente hasta que llegaron a uno de los botes. La gente se arremolinaba intentando subir, mientras los oficiales gritaban: ¡Solo mujeres y niños! Uno de los oficiales miro a Kiku y fue como si se acordara de algo. Se fue hasta él y le tomo del brazo.

-Señor Honda, tenemos un acuerdo con el Señor Kirkland, tiene que subir al bote.- Kiku se zafó de la mano del hombre y se giró para ver a Alfred.

-No me iré sin ti.- le dijo Kiku. Alfred bufó y arrufó las cejas.

-Sí, Kiku, tienes que irte.- le contestó. El japonés negó con la cabeza y se agarró a la ropa del americano.

-No me iré, no subiré al bote.

-Sí, sí subirás.- le contestó una voz ajena a la conversación. Arthur se les acercó y observó a Kiku.- Madre mía, mirate, estás horroroso. Toma, ponte esto.- el inglés se quito el abrigo y lo puso alrededor de Kiku quien lo tomó ya que se estaba muriendo de frío. - Vamos, tienes que subir al bote. - Alfred viendo que aquella conversación no iba a ninguna parte tomo al joven del brazo y se lo llevó a dos metros mas lejos.

-Kiku, Kiku, escuchame, tienes que subir al bote. Embarca, yo iré en el siguiente.- le prometió.

-No, he dicho que no, no me iré sin ti.- Kiku tomo el rostro de Alfred con las dos manos y juntó su frente.

-Kiku, estaré bien sin ti, no pasa nada, iré en el siguiente.- Alfred le tomo las manos y le sonrió. Arthur volvió a intervenir en la conversación ya que le parecía haber tenido una idea genial.

-Kiku, tengo un arreglo, un trato. El señor Jones y yo subiremos a un bote que tenemos preparado al otro lado del barco. Tu tienes que subir en este. Te prometo que estaremos a salvo. - Kiku sospesó la idea y miro a las familia que se estaban despidiendo con lágrimas. - Tengo el acuerdo, te lo prometo. Kiku, date prisa.- lo empujó un poco hasta que uno de los marineros lo cogió del brazo y lo hizo subir al bote. Le tomo la mano a Alfred pero hicieron que se sentará. Kiku se sentó, el miedo presenté en sus ojos, mientras veía unas niñas en la falda de su madre que lloraban mirando a su padre, seguras de que no lo volverían a ver. A Kiku le entraron ganas de llorar y se le hizo un nudo en el cuello cuando empezaron a bajar el bote. Arthur y Alfred lo estaban observando. Alfred suspiró.

-No hay acuerdo ¿verdad?- aquello más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación. Arthur sonrió socarronamente y le miro.

-Oh, sí lo hay, pero no para ti.- Arthur le miro y sonrió todavía más.- Yo siempre gano, Jones.- y dicho aquello, Arthur volvió a mirar a Kiku quien había advertido la sonrisa burlona del inglés y veía que Alfred tenía los ojos brillantes, llenos de lágrima, y que era una despedida silenciosa. El americano le sonrió tristemente. Kiku se levantó, sintiendo una opresión horrorosa en el pecho y tomo una decisión rapida. En aquel momento pasaban por uno de los pasadizos abiertos y de un salto de agarró a la barandilla. La gente empezó a gritar y Arthur desde arriba, horrorizado por los actos del chico gritaba pidiendo que lo ayudasen. Alfred se quedo pasmado pero enseguida empezó a correr al encuentro de Kiku, el cual había conseguido subir la barandilla con ayuda y se había puesto a correr al encuentro de Alfred. Las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de los dos, sintiendo que no podía abandonarse en aquellos momentos.

Los dos se encontraron en una abrazo, allí mismo donde habían quedado para la primera cena juntos y para después ir a la fiesta. Las lágrimas salían libremente de ambos pares de ojos. Sonreían con felicidad de volverse a encontrar el uno en los brazos del otro. Alfred rompió el abrazo y tomo el rostro de Kiku entre sus manos.

-¡Por que los has hecho! ¡Eres idiota! ¡Te podrías haber salvado!- ninguno de los dos dejaba de llorar pero Kiku le sonrió dulcemente.

-Tu saltas, yo salto ¿recuerdas?- le recordó. Alfred se emociono y le besó intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía en aquel momento. Lo que no sabía la pareja es que estaba siendo observada por Arthur quien les miraba celosamente. Este fue empujado hacia atrás por Francis pero en un gesto rápido Arthur arrebató la pistola al francés que llevaba escondida bajo la americana y disparó a la pareja que supo esquivarlo a tiempo. Empezaron una persecución. El americano agarro al japonés de la mano y los dos empezaron a correr escaleras abajo, con Arthur pisando los talones. Les continuaba disparando y ellos iban esquivando las balas por los pelos. Llegaron a uno de los pisos donde estaba uno de los comedores y donde hacían la misa usualmente y este ya se encontraba inundado. Cuando llegaron allí se metieron en el agua y Arthur los siguió pero se le acabaron las balas. Agotado por haber estado corriendo suspiró y miro al suelo abatido y derrotado en la lucha por Kiku. Subió unas cuantas escaleras y entonces se acordó de algo que le hizo empezar a reír. Su amigo francés lo había seguido mas lentamente y le miro como si fuera loco.

-¿Se puede saber que coño te hace tanta gracia?- le espetó Francis. Arthur dejo de reír y le miro.

-Puse el diamante en el abrigo... ¡Y puse el abrigo encima de él!- dijo apuntando hacía donde se habían ido.

* * *

Mirando hacía atrás por si acaso el inglés aún los seguía los dos continuaban bajando cada vez más. Llegaron hasta una escalera que llevaba a un pasadizo de tercera clase mucho mas estrecho. Esperaron unos segundos, pero no les pareció oír a nadie que les siguiese, pero si oyeron el llanto de un niño. Miraron el pasadizo y vieron un niño de aproximadamente siete años gritando. El niño era rubio y llevaba un enorme abrigo encima que le iba tres tallas grandes. Les miro con sus grandes ojos azules y se puso a llorar mas fuerte. Kiku miro a Alfred con las cejas arrufadas.

-No podemos dejarlo allí.- los dos corrieron hasta él y Alfred lo cargó en brazos. Miraron hacía un lado pero la puerta que había parecía a punto de rebentar así que optaron por el otro lado. De repente dos hombres llegaron y gritando en lo que parecía sueco, uno de ellos les arrebató el niño y lo cargo en brazos. El que iba detrás suyo, que parecía asustadisimo llevaba una maleta en las manos y seguía al sueco. Se dirigieron hacía la puerta que estaba punto de rebentar.

-¡No vayan por ahí!- trató de advertirles Alfred pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta rebentó llevándose a aquella pequeña familia por delante. Kiku y Alfred empezaron a correr y después se metieron en una pasadizo pero el agua consiguió arrastrarlos hasta una verja, a la que se quedaron encastados. Se levantaron como pudieron y buscaron otro pasadizo hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras que por mala suerte estaban cerradas por una verja. Las subieron e intentaron abrir la verja, pero era inútil, estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!- gritó Kiku, con la vaga esperanza de que alguien les oyese. Por suerte apareció uno que formaba parte de la tripulación e iba vestido de encargado. - ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenos!- le pidió Kiku mientras le estiraba la mano. El hombre empezó a subir las escaleras de salida pero no pudo resistirse a las suplicas de la pareja. Volvió atrás y sacó las llaves, que por mala suerte eran muchas. Empezó a probar llaves mientras musitaba: Esta no... Esta tampoco...

El ambiente era mas tenso, mientras la pareja tenía todas las esperanzas puestas en aquel hombre. El agua continuaba subiendo, les llegaba por encima de las rodillas y cada vez aumentaba más. De repente al hombre se le cayeron las manos. El hombre les miro, la culpa escrita en su rostro y negó con la cabeza. Los dos se horrorizaron.

-Lo siento...

-¡No! ¡No, por favor!- el hombre ya se había ido. Kiku miro el agua, les llegaba mas arriba de la cintura. Alfred tragó aire y se hundió pasando su brazo entre las rejas de la puerta buscando las llaves al otro lado. Cuando las pudo coger sacó su cabeza y los dos rebuscaron entre las llaves una que pudiera encajar. El agua dificultaba la acción de entrar la llave en el ojo de la cerradura pero Alfred continuaba probando mientras Kiku le intentaba ayudar. Ya tenían el agua por el cuello. Cuando por fin encontraron el ojo vieron que encajaba. Sonrieron y abrieron la reja rápidamente para poder salir. Subieron las mismas escaleras que había subido aquel hombre.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**Sayonaraa**


	7. Nearer my god to thee, Death of Titanic

_**Author note: Konnichiwa! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo, se acerca el fin, ya me direis q tal y si os gusta :D **_

**Canciones para este capitulo: The sinking, Nearer my god to thee, death of Titanic.**

* * *

**Nearer my god to thee, Death of Titanic**

En cubierta la situación no era mejor. Gran àrte del barco ya se encontraba sumergida. Feliciano, Lovino, Matthew y Patrick corrían para ver si podían entrar en algun bote. Llegaron hasta una concentración de hombres, donde no parecía haber mujeres y niños.

-¡He dicho que atrás! ¡No os acerquéis!- gritó uno de los oficiales mientras cargaba la pistola y apuntaba a la gente que se quería colar en el bote. El italiano mayor lo miro con odio.

-¡Dejadnos subir!- gritó. El oficial lo encañono y le miro con odio.

-¡Cállate!- entonces apareció Arthur que miro al oficial.

-¡Teníamos un trato!- le gritó el inglés. El oficial se sacó dinero de uno de sus bolsillo y se lo lanzó a la cara.

-Está vez el dinero no podrá salvarte.- Arthur sintiéndose traicionado se fue. En aquel momento uno de los hombres saltó encima del bote pero antes de que pudiera llegar el oficial le disparó, matándolo. Lovino vio el momento de arrebatar la pistola al oficial. Se abalanzó hacía él pero el hombre fue más rápido y también le disparó. Feliciano antes de que su hermano cayera al suelo muerto le agarro. Le miro el rostro, su rostro inerte. Empezó a llorar, sus amigos agarrándole de la espalda para tranquilizarlo. El oficial miraba la sangre que brotaba del cuerpo del italiano muerto, sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Miro a Feliciano quien le miro con odio.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- le gritó el italiano mientras seguía abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano. El oficial entrecerró los ojos y se puso al borde. Hizo un saludo militar a sus compañeros quien le miraron asustados, se encañono la sien, y se disparó cayendo al agua, muerto.

* * *

Arthur se intentó meter en una de las filas, pero paso por delante de una de las escaleras y vio aquel mismo niño que habían intentado salvar Kiku y Alfred antes. Estaba sentado en la escalera, solo, todavía llorando ya que sus padres solo habían conseguido salvarlo a él. Arthur cogió al niño en brazos y se aproximó a una de las filas.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor tengo un hijo!- el oficial le miro y después miro al niño. - Por favor, soy todo lo que tiene en el mundo.- mintió. El oficial no se lo acababa de creer, pero le hizo una señal para que pasará. Arthur se sentó en el bote, con el niño todavía en brazos. Y así fue, como él consiguió salvarse.

* * *

-¡Señor Beilschmidt! ¡Señor Beilschmidt!- gritó Kiku mientras agarraba a Alfred y se aproximaba a dicho hombre. El alemán se giro y les miro con una sonrisa triste. - Ludwig...- susurró el japonés viendo que este estaba llorando.

-Kiku... ¿Que hacéis todavía aquí? Tenéis que subir a cubierta...- les dijo.

-Nos tenemos que salvar. Por favor venga con nosotros, se está hundiendo.- le dijo Kiku mientras le agarraba de los brazos. Ludwig negó con la cabeza mientras mas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-No he podido salvaros. A nadie, ni a la mitad de la gente que iba en el barco, todo por culpa de los botes. Yo sabía que no eran suficientes... No he podido salvar a Feliciano.- se masajeó la sien con sus dedos. Kiku miro con pena a aquel hombre. Alfred lo tomo del brazo, para darle prisa.

-Kiku, tenemos que irnos.

-¡Espera!- el alemán cogió un chaleco salvavidas y se lo dio a Kiku.- Por favor, salvate. Adiós.- Kiku abrazó al aleman que le devolvió el abrazo.

-Adiós...- se fue tras Alfred, mirando una última vez aquel gran hombre.

* * *

Roderich una vez se hubo asegurado que su mujer Elizaveta había subido a uno de los botes, cogió su violín y acompaño a la banda del barco en sus últimos momentos, ya que tenía una gran pasión por la música. Una vez hubieron terminado de tocar una pieza miraron a su alrededor. Nadie les prestaba atención.

-Ha sido un honor tocar esta noche con usted, caballeros.- les dijo Roderich con una triste sonrisa. Todos se despidieron, pero Roderich se quedo. La música empezó a sonar de nuevo, pero esta vez solo era un violín. Uno de sus compañeros le observó y decidió unirse a él. Los dos otros, se simpatizaron y también se unieron de nuevo, creando otra vez una melodía. Pero esta no era alegre como las otras, era una mas bien triste, que indicaba que era el fin.

En cubierta sonaba _Nearer my god to thee._

* * *

Feliciano, Matthew y Patrick se encontraban en el agua, nadando para ver si podían llegar a subir en algún bote, pero la suerte no parecía sonreír. Una de las chimeneas se empezó a desprender del barco, las correras que la mantenían derecha se rompieron y caían en el agua como si fueran látigos. La chimenea se desprendió y cayó en el agua, matando a todos los que estaban debajo de ella. Allí se encontraban Feliciano, Matthew y Patrick.

* * *

-¡Tenemos que ir a la popa!- le dijo Alfred mientras corría por la cubierta con Kiku agarrado de la mano. Se mezclaron entre la gente, intentando avanzar lo mas rápido posible, ya que parecía que todos estaban atascados. La gente se tiraba al agua, alguno se caían por culpa de otros que les empujaban. La popa del barco empezaba a levantarse por culpa del agua que se acumulaba en proa. Algunos se arremolinaban al lado de un cura que recitaba pasajes de la biblia para darles fe a los que pronto iban a morir. Cada vez se hacía mas difícil mantenerse de pie, o avanzar hacía popa ya que la inclinación cada vez era más, y la gente empezaba a resbalar cayendo al agua si no chocaban antes con alguna cosa que se encontraran por el camino. Alfred y Kiku consiguieron llegar hasta la barandilla y una vez allí Alfred puso un brazo a cada lado del cuerpo del japonés y se agarró a la barandilla. Kiku miro a su alrededor mientras se abrazaba a Alfred a la vez que intentaba aguantarse con fuerza. Entonces, se acordó de una cosa:

-¡Alfred! ¡Aquí es donde nos conocimos!- le dijo con una sonrisa. Alfred le miro y le devolvió la sonrisa para después darle un beso. Alfred lo abrazó mas fuerte y le besó la frente. La popa estaba cada vez mas elevada, ya se alzaba varios metros del agua y aún así, gente que estaba al lado se tiraba, algunos chocando contra las hélices.

Des de uno de los barcos que se encontraban apartados del barco, Yao miraba con espanto lo que acontecía en aquel barco, rezando para que su hermano se encontrara a salvo.

De repente el barco se quedo sin luz, y parecía que los gritos de la gente habían aumentado de volumen. Estaba todo oscuro, solo les alumbraba la luz de la luna, la noche parecía todavía mas fría. El barco empezó a partirse por la mitad, haciendo que salieran chispas por los cables que se rompían. Cuando se hubo partido totalmente y separado la parte de detrás del barco que se había levantado se volvió a caer en el agua, mientras que la parte de delante se hundió en la profundidad del océano. Todos los que se encontraban agarrados a la barandilla gritaron al ver el agua acercarse otra vez. El impacto hizo que muchos perdieran el equilibrio e incluso que algunos caieran al agua. Aquello había aplastado a mucha gente que se encontraba en el mar debajo del barco.

Enseguida aquella parte del barco que quedaba a flote empezó a levantarse de nuevo. Alfred se temió lo que iba a pasar. Paso al otro lado de la barandilla y le dijo a Kiku que pasará el también. Lo ayudó a pasar, y vieron que algunas personas hacían lo mismo que ellos. El barco quedo completamente recto, levantado por encima del agua. La gente que no había podido pasar caía, dándose golpes contra las cosas que había en cubierta, como columnas o las escaleras. La pareja observaba como todo aquello pasaba. El barco se quedo quieto seguramente menos de un minuto, entonces empezó a descender, a hundirse mas rápido de lo que todo el mundo esperaba.

-Kiku, tendrás que hacerme caso. Contare hasta tres, cuando diga tres, tienes que coger mucho aire y aguantarlo. ¿Sí?- le dijo Alfred. Kiku asintió con la cabeza, mirando como el agua se iba acercando.

-Oh dios...- dijo Kiku, sintiendo el miedo.

-Kiku, cuando entremos en el agua, no te sueltes de mi mano pero no te agarres al barco, nada hacía la superficie o el barco nos succionará hasta el fondo.- le dijo. Kiku volvió a asentir. El agua estaba cada vez mas cerca, mas cerca.

-Alfred...

-1...2...3 ¡Ya!- los dos cogieron aire y el barco entro en el agua. Inmediatamente se dejaron ir de la barandilla, pero Kiku no dejo la mano de Alfred sin embargo las corrientes les separaron. El chaleco que le había dado Ludwig ayudó a Kiku a mantenerse a flote. Cuando salió a la superficie empezó a mirar a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a Alfred.

-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred!- grito desesperado, encontrándose en medio de gente gritando, de desconocidos que pedían ayuda. El agua verdaderamente estaba congelada y la cara de todo el mundo estaba palida, los labios morados y algunos se empezaban a sentir adormecidos, por culpa de la congelación.

-¡Kiku! ¡Kiku! - llego hasta él y lo cogió del chaleco.- ¡Vamos, tienes que nadar!- los dos empezaron a nadar entre la gente. Encontraron una puerta de un armario que flotaba sobre el agua. Alfred se apropó a ella.- Sube aquí, vamos.- ayudó a Kiku a subir y una vez lo tuvo encima Kiku le tendió la mano.

-Sube, sube...- dijo temblando.

-No, no, va a volcar.- Alfred lo intentó pero tal y como había dicho, el armario volcaba. Kiku se acercó a Alfred. Se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron levemente. Uno de los oficiales que se encontraba allí empezó a silbar.

-¡Llamad a los botes! ¡Ll-Lla-Llamad a los botes!- dijo con voz temblorosa por el frío. Alfred miro a Kiku.

-Ves, a-ahora vie-vienen los-los botes... A-aguanta un poco m-mas.- dijo tembloroso. Kiku le besó las manos y asintió con la cabeza mientras apoyaba su frente en sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

Elizaveta, que iba en el mismo bote que Yao miraba aquel horroroso momento. Se levantó y miro el resto de las mujeres del bote.

-¡Tenemos que volver!- gritó. El oficial a cargó del bote la miro con desprecio.

-¡Si volvemos volcarán el barco! ¡Nos tirarán!- Elizaveta lo miro incrédula de lo que estaba oyendo. Miro al resto, alguna lloraban, otras la miraban con esperanza.

-¡Vamos mujeres, empuñad los remos!- pero nadie dijo nada, ni nadie hizo nada. Elizaveta se estaba quedando de piedra. - ¡Pero que os pasa! ¡Son vuestros hombres que están allí! ¡Aquí todavía caben más!

-¡Y habrá uno menos sin no cierra esa boca!- le espeto el oficial. Vencida Elizaveta, se sentó, sintiéndose impotente delante de aquella panda de cobardes. Yao se abrazó mas a si mismo y entrecerró los ojos, llorando por su hermano.

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


	8. A promise kept

_**Author notes: Konnichiwa! Lo siento a la gente que le decepcionaron tantas muertes, la verdad es que no he cambiado nada la película y como los amigos de Alfred acaban muriendo... Lo siento, gomen. Pero bueno, este parecerá el último capitulo, no lo es, aún queda uno, ya lo veréis(: Este es cortito (el que falta todavía mas XD)**_

_**Canciones para este capitulo: A promise kept, Hymn to the sea, A life so changed. **_

* * *

**A promise kept**

Al cabo de solo un cuarto de hora, casi no se oía nada. Los gritos parecían lejanos, casi sin voz. Muchos se había quedado quietos, silenciosos. Habían muerto. Ya no se oía el silbido. El oficial que silbaba se había dormido para siempre. Alfred aún resistía. Temblaba como nunca había temblado. Kiku había cerrado los ojos, sin haber dejado en ningún momento la mano de Alfred.

-Cada vez hay mas silencio..- susurró Kiku. Alfred miro a su alrededor, con esperanza de ver alguna luz.

-Q-quizás, t-tarden u-un p-par de-de m-minut-tos en-n o-organizar l-los.. l-los b-botes.- le contestó. Se río un poco.- N-no se t-tu... P-pero yo v-voy a es-escrib-bir u-una c-carta qu-quejandome a l-la Whi-white S-star s-sobre t-tod-do es-esto...- se río un poco más, pero vio que no servía de nada. Se acercó mas a Kiku. El japonés de repente sintió ganas de llorar.

-Alfred... Te quiero...- le dijo Kiku con la voz rota. Alfred se quedó pensativo un momento y después le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-N-no hagas eso... N-no l-lo digas c-como si n-nos tu-tuvieramos que m-morir...- tomó mas aire.- V-vamos a s-salir d-de es-esta t-te lo pro-prometo...

-Tengo mucho frío...- lloriqueó Kiku, aunque él sabía que Alfred tenía mucho mas frío que él, y como desearía que los dos pudieran estar allí arriba, abrazados intentando conservar el calor. Alfred acarició el rostro de Kiku y le sonrió.

-V-vas a m-morir s-siendo v-viejo... A-a m-mi l-lado...- Kiku le besó la mano. -N-no est-ta n-noche...

-No siento mi cuerpo...

-Ganar el-el p-pasaje K-kiku... E-es lo m-mejor que me ha p-pasado... A-asi... N-nos hemos c-conocido...- Añfred se puso un poco mas bien, sus brazos encima de la madera.- D-debes pr-prometerme... Q-que se-seguirás... Q-que no t-te rendiras... Y n-no romp-pas n-nunca est-ta promesa...- le dijo Alfred. Kiku sintió todavía mas ganas de llorar.

-T-te lo prometo...- le aseguró el japonés.

El silencio era sepulcral. No se oía nada, solo el chocar del agua contra todos los cuerpos inertes. Los botes habían llegado, pero no encontraban a nadie vivo. Kiku estaba con los ojos cerrados, encima del armario, pensando en los buenos momentos, recordando a Yao, sus momentos con Alfred. Abrió un poco los ojos y por un lado le pareció ver una luz, le pareció oír una voz que gritaba algo. Abrió un poco mas los ojos y giró la cabeza.

-Alfred... Alfred... Los botes...- se giro hacía Alfred y vio que estaba con los ojos cerrados. Le cogió las manos y empezó a sacudirlo. - Alfred...- le llamó. Alfred no despertaba. Kiku le tocó la mejilla. Estaba congelada.- Alfred... Alfred... Los botes...- entonces Kiku se dio cuenta de que Alfred no iba a despertar. Las lagrimas empezaro a resbalar por sus mejillas.- Alfred... No me dejes... Alfred... Despierta...- sollozó Kiku mientras continuaba moviendo a Alfred intentando que se despertará.- Alfred... - miro el bote, que se iba alejando.- No... No os vaiais...- aquel hombre seguía gritando, pedía si había gente viva. Kiku tenía ganas de gritarle de vuelta, pero entre las lágrimas y el frío no tenía voz. Miro una última vez a Alfred, despegó sus manos de las suyas y se las besó una última vez, antes de ver como Alfred se iba hundiendo en el Atlántico. Miro a su alrededor, las lágrimas nublando un poco su vista. Bajo lentamente y como pudo hasta el agua, sintiendo lo fría que estaba. Con mucho esfuerzo y tan rapido como pudo llego hasta el oficial que silbaba, así podía coger el silbato y silbar para que vieran que si que había alguien vivo.

Uno de los botes consiguió oír el silbido y el oficial hizo virar el barco apuntando con la luz hacia de donde provenía el silbido. Kiku continuo silbando con todo el aire que tenía en en los pulmones hasta que el bote llego hasta él y le ayudaron a subir. Alguien le proporciono una manta y le dejaron tumbarse a uno de los lados.

* * *

El Carpathia les rescató al cabo de horas, cuando ya se estaba levantando el sol, y todo el mundo se arremolinaba en cubierta. Temprano por la mañana, la gente empezaba a buscar a sus seres queridos por el barco, con la fe de que hubieran sobrevivido al desastre. Kiku continuaba apretado con la manta, cuando de reojo vio a Arthur.

-Señor aquí todos son de tercera clase, no va encontrar nadie de primera.- pero Arthur no hizo caso al marinero. Continuo buscando nervioso entre la gente. Buscaba a Kiku o a Alfred, ya que sabía que si estaba uno seguramente estaría el otro. Kiku se tapó más con la manta y suspiró.

Era de noche cuando pasaron por debajo la estatua de la libertad. Kiku se acordó de Alfred y de sus palabras antes de hacerle el amor.

_-Cuando lleguemos a la estatua de la libertad, te prometo que te besaré bajo ella. _

Kiku sonrió triste y dejo caer las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, pensando en Alfred, el cual nunca le iba a decir nada más, y Kiku se preguntaba si sería capaz de amar a alguien después de aquello, si sería capaz de amar tanto a alguien como en aquellos pocos días había sido capaz de amar a Alfred.

Tenía las manos en el bolsillo y de repente dentro de uno noto un objeto. Removió la mano y sacó lo que había encontrado. Lo miro con la luz que salía de Nueva York. El anillo, el anillo que le había regalado Arthur. Lo apretó con el puño y bajo la vista. Era un recuerdo, un recuerdo de aquel viaje que no podría olvidar nunca.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**Sayonaraa**


	9. My heart will go on

_**Author notes: Konnichiwa! Este si, finalmente es el último capítulo... Me ha gustado mucho escribir esto, de hecho me ha encantado. Y colgarlo, ver los reviews buff.. (: Dejar una historia siempre es doloroso, pero también hace ilusión haber acabado algo, tenerlo completo... En fin, no me pondre mas filosofica y os dejare con el siguiente "capitulo", es cortisimo. Muchas gracias a la gente que me ha dejado reviews, y que se ha tomado la molestia de leerlo. **_

_**Por cierto, sabeis si es verdad el rumor que correr que quieren eliminar las historias con mucho lemon o violencia? :S**_

**Canciones para este capitulo: Unable to stay, unwilling to leave (si otra vez), My heart will go on (la de los créditos)**

* * *

**My heart will go on**

Aquella misma noche, cuando encontró de nuevo a su hermano y pudo dormir en una cama, Kiku tuvo un sueño. Estaba de vuelta en el Titanic, la noche era fría pero él se encontraba dentro así que tampoco lo sabía. Todo el mundo iba arreglado, parecía una boda. Si, era una boda, el traje blanco que llevaba lo delataba. Con una sonrisa, esperando ver con quien se casaba llegó a la escalera, aquella escalera... Cuando la gente lo vio todos sonrieron. Y allí estaba él, con su ropa normal, no iba arreglado, pero así es como iba mejor. Estaba de espaldas a él, arriba la escalera. Se giro y con una sonrisa le miro a los ojos, tendiéndole la mano. Kiku se aproximó a él y la tomó. Se fueron acercando hasta que se fundieron en un beso, entonces todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. Kiku se sentía feliz, no quería estar en ningún sitio, su hermano se alegraba por él, por los dos. Todo el mundo lo hacía.

Y aquella noche, sabía que siempre había una parte suya que se habría quedado hundida, en el fondo del Atlántico.

**THE END**

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
